"Nanotechnology" refers to nanometer-scale manufacturing processes, materials and devices, as associated with, for example, nanometer-scale lithography and nanometer-scale information storage. See, for example, Nanotechnology, ed. G. Timp (New York: Springer-Verlag, 1999), and Nanoparticles and Nanostructured Films, ed. J. H. Fendler (Weinheim, Germany: Wiley-VCH, 1998). Nanometer-scale components find utility in a wide variety of fields, particularly in the fabrication of microelectromechanical systems (commonly referred to as "MEMS"). Such systems include, for example, micro-sensors, micro-actuators, micro-instruments, micro-optics, and the like. Many MEMS fabrication processes exist, and tend to fall into the two categories of surface micro-machining and bulk-micromachining. The latter technique involves formation of microstructuring by etching directly into a bulk material, typically using wet chemical etching or reactive ion etching ("RIE"). Surface micromachining involves fabrication of microelectromechanical systems from films deposited on the surface of a substrate, e.g., from thin layers of polysilicon deposited on a sacrificial layer of silicon dioxide present on a single crystal silicon substrate (this technique is commonly referred to as the "thin film polysilicon process").
An exemplary surface micro-machining process is known as "LIGA." See, for example, Becker et al. (1986), "Fabrication of Microstructures with High Aspect Ratios and Great Structural Heights by Synchrotron Radiation Lithography Galvanoforming, and Plastic Moulding (LIGA Process)," Microelectronic Engineering 4(1):35-36; Ehrfeld et al. (1988), "1988 LIGA Process: Sensor Construction Techniques via x-Ray Lithography," Tech. Digest from IEEE Solid-State Sensor and Actuator Workshop, Hilton Head, S.C.; Guckel et al. (1991) J. Micromech. Microeng. 1: 135-138. A related process is termed "SLIGA," and refers to a LIGA process involving sacrificial layers. LIGA is the German acronym for X-ray lithography ("lithographie"), electrodeposition ("galvanoformung") and molding ("abformtechnik"), and was developed in the mid-1970's. LIGA involves deposition of a relatively thick layer of an X-ray resist on a substrate, e.g., metallized silicon, followed by exposure to high-energy X-ray radiation through an X-ray mask, and removal of the irradiated resist portions using a chemical developer. The mold so provided can be used to prepare structures having horizontal dimensions--i.e., diameters--on the order of microns. The technique is now used to prepare metallic microcomponents by electroplating in the recesses (i.e., the developed regions) of the LIGA mold. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,637 to Guckel et al. and 5,576,147 to Guckel et al.
While metallic microcomponents are useful in a host of applications, nonmetallic components are obviously desirable as well. Ceramic microcomponents, i.e., microcomponents containing ceramic material (as in a ceramic/polymer composite) or that are entirely ceramic in nature, would clearly be useful in a number of applications, insofar as such materials can provide a host of advantageous properties, including increased toughness, thermal stability, chemical and biological compatibility, magnetism, piezoelectricity, ferroelectricity, photochromism, lasing, etc.
To date, however, no suitable method has been developed for the fabrication of ceramic microstructures. In general, ceramics are extremely difficult to machine, and even the most refined precision manufacturing techniques have failed to provide ceramic components of microscopic dimensions.